Talk:Necrus IV Tombworld
---- An entire Chapter destroyed? Even if you say vanished, it's still very much implied. Implausible; who would maintain the Fortress-Monastery? Surely not just indentured serfs. Plus the fact that the 6th through 10th Companies are reserves and would not be called in unless needed in an extremely dire situation; not some random investigation. KuHB1aM 03:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) A couple of areas where there is room for improvement (reading the Necron codex might help) but I like the idea. --NoFuryLikeMine 09:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Just with regards to your concept of ranking: Necrons, with the exception of Lords, have no free will (as far as anything I've read indicates), so they couldn't decide whether or not to become a Lord. They don't really acknowledge anything in the way living things do (other than Necron or foe), simply because they hate all life. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :To further elaborate on what Run4 said - Necron Warriors don't "ascend" to become Lords or anything. Rather, Lords're supposed to be Necrontyr who retained a higher extent of sapient thought after their souls were transfered into Necrodermis bodies, and were thusly selected by the C'tan for delegation of command. Also, I've always thought that the Necrons work as a sort of singular consciousness directed by either a Lord or a C'tan, seeing as how in a lot of the fluff material, the Necrons are described as being directed "unspokenly" by aforementioned commanders - so having "squad leaders" and the like is a bit iffy in my books. Your average Cron has no individuality and no means of ever getting any, no way to become more intelligent, experienced or wiser (seeing as they're already hella old automatons), so giving them fancy epaulets and whatnot is a bit redundant, I think. But then, ya did say that these guys are more intelligent than usual Necrons, so... hum. Dunno. Been a while since I've read the codex (and even that was an outdated one, I think) but yeah, please take into consideration what I've said. --Solbur 14:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah ur spot on Solbur, i read it yesterday... No Necrons would be more intelligent than any others unless theyre a lord or pariah (Pariahs being a newer invention). Like i said before, Necrus should read the codex then make some changes to the page, Necrons are already buggers to bring down without being super intelligent etc... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Necrons are intelligent to a certain extent. however every time they get blown to bits they lose some of their 'intelligence' until they just do the same thing over and over and over again. thats somewhere in the necron dex i think... like the pic, very clever. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 05:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ya i always thought that the necrons were directed by the C'tan, but kind of like the nids, the higher ranking ones have more control over their actions but still obey their C'tan god. Doombringer99 07:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 hey necrus do you think its possible that nadezhda and your necrons have a brief battle against each other. call it a thanks for that awesome drawing you gave me. Technology You need to explain in depth each weapon, it's mechanics, etc. Also, Necrons don't come up with new technology in the first place. As stated earlier, they have no individuality or free will and thus cannot create intelligent thought beyond that of a primitive robot. KuHB1aM 11:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Not to mention the Partice Blaster violates the Laws of Physics. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The one where you can't make any matter go at the speed of light without it collapsing on itself and becoming a black hole. --Lither 03:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, actually, it converts from mass to pure energy, and it gets more and more difficult to accelerate it the closer to light speed you get. I'd forgotten Necrons have their inertialess drives. So I'm guessing that's not impossible, for the Necrons anyway. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) funky, my 2nd company captain is called thor, named as such at birth due to his "god-like" strength, muhaha :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ! Holy... this article made it onto editors pick!? Maybe because its the only necron article perhaps. Whatever the case.. thanks editor! NecrusIV 02:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Editors pick is a mixture of Highest Rated and Most Visited. Nice one. --Lither 03:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I 10? That's like an unmodified by any enhancements S 10 Guardman! --Lither 07:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) That's taking it to the extreme. --Lither 07:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was great. Necronlord707 23:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Necronlord707Necronlord707 23:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) So, you decided on going 5th ed after all. You just couldn't resist continuing to work on this could you?:) Supahbadmarine 04:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to seeing how it comes along. Supahbadmarine 07:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks to your awesome tombworld it inspired me to make my own as well as the fantastic tutorial that you made and others added thank you for the comment :D (Juggernaut45 07:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC)) Hey Necrus, i've been reading through this. I notice alot of this are not canon. #Adolf Hitler? Really? Nuff Said #The Raider, warrior with a wraith tail. Like a normal wraith? #Dont even mention Abaddon, unless this place is in Obscurus. And a necron would steer clear of the EoT. Because i get the impression this is in the East. #Kharn? Nuff Said #The Outsider is housed outsid the galaxy. I get this thing is old, but i felt i should point this out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC)